


Ad Libitum

by seki



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-22
Updated: 2014-07-22
Packaged: 2018-02-10 00:54:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2004720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seki/pseuds/seki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It might seem like jumping ahead, but well, why waste time?</p><p>(SanaNiou first-time sexytimes, because apparently my brain felt like it.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ad Libitum

**Author's Note:**

> This is meant as a sort of side-scene to Legacy, but all you actually need to know from that is that Sanada and Niou have been dating for a while.

They'd never really talked about sex. To be fair, they didn't really talk much about their relationship anyway; during makeouts they'd both sometimes ask a muttered _okay?_ when their hands wandered, but that was about the extent of it. And hands did wander; Niou had groped Sanada pretty thoroughly through his pants by now, and Sanada's hands had dipped below Niou's waistband at the back a number of times when they were grinding against each other.

"Nn," Niou said when Sanada's hands slid downwards this time, tipping his head back so Sanada would get the idea and pay more attention to his neck. " _Fuck._ "

"Gladly," rumbled Sanada into Niou's shoulder, and it was a half-chuckle, but it sent an urgent shiver up Niou's spine.

"Yeah," he said, trying to stop himself from panting, propping himself up on his elbows. "Go on, then."

Sanada -- red-faced, his hair stuck to his forehead with perspiration, glorious -- seemed to take a moment to catch on. "You mean, have sex?"

"Yeah." Niou managed a smirk. "I've had condoms and lube stashed in my bag for a couple of weeks now. You wanna?"

"Of course, but--" Sanada glanced down towards Niou's bag, which he'd left by the foot of Sanada's futon. "Right -- right now?"

"You did say nobody's due home for hours, right?"

Niou'd spent a while researching what would be involved in sex with a guy, once it started to seem like it might be on the horizon. Which mostly meant he'd snuck into his sister's room and looked at the stash of manga in the cupboard she didn't think he knew about a few times. Then he'd done a little supplemental research online and cleared up the worst of the fears he'd gotten from the manga.

It was pretty clear which way round this whole thing was going to work with him and Sanada when they actually had sex, he figured. And he was fine with that; as long as he got off he didn't figure it mattered much which side of the equation he was on really. He'd groped Sanada enough to have some idea of _proportion_ , and it wasn't like Sanada was really even much bigger than Niou himself. But it was, well, a concern even so. Niou'd obtained lubricant, anyway, and he'd sort of figured out how to use it, and what Sanada might need to do to help, and all that. Explaining it to Sanada might be weird, but Niou kind of liked the way Sanada could be so _into_ kissing and touching but so _blushingly_ shy when it came to talking about it.

When he handed the condoms and lube to Sanada, Sanada blinked down at them, then thrust them straight back into his hands.

"I need to -- bathroom," he said, looking embarrassed.

He was gone a while, which made Niou all kinds of antsy, and when he returned he'd clearly just showered. Well, that was okay. They'd both showered already after practise -- and Niou'd been extremely thorough, as he usually was when they were going to be making out, just in case -- but maybe Sanada was just being even more fastidious than usual. Niou wondered if he should offer to shower again, but, frankly, Sanada was quite capable of asking Niou to wash again if he wanted to.

Niou patted the futon next to him.

"How do you want -- I mean, what position do you want?" asked Sanada, quietly.

Oh god. "Uh. Well. With me on my back, maybe?" That seemed less impersonal than the other options Niou'd seen, at least.

Sanada went scarlet. "Oh. Um."

"But we can just kiss for a bit first, let's not just jump into it." Niou flashed a reassuring smile at Sanada. "I looked stuff up. I'll talk you through it, okay?"

They got undressed, a little awkwardly, and then Niou pulled Sanada down onto the futon and into a kiss; _god_ , that felt good, skin to skin. Sanada was warm and solid, and he arched into Niou's touch enthusiastically. After a little while Niou felt the knot of tension in his stomach unclench a little. Yeah. This was going to be _awesome_. Niou was determined it would be, and he usually got his way. He slid his hand down to squeeze Sanada's erection. He'd only ever felt Sanada up through pants before, and it was kinda _clammier_ than he'd anticipated. Still, Sanada gasped wonderfully into his ear and Niou grinned as he traced the line of the vein along it towards the tip.

Teasing apparently wasn't allowed for long, though. Sanada rolled on top of him, and then his hand was wrapped around Niou's cock, firm and unhesitating. He had generous hands, with very solid calluses that Niou'd poked at in amusement a few times. Niou'd wondered what those would feel like. It turned out that they felt awesome, adding just a touch of roughness, and combined with Sanada's confident strokes it was enough to make him bite back some embarrassing noises.

"Hnn," Niou groaned, throwing his hands above his head, giving up on jerking Sanada off because no way could he concentrate while Sanada was doing that to him. Hopefully Sanada wouldn't mind too much if they took turns. " _Yes._ "

"Good?"

"Shit, yeah."

Sanada paused, and then took his hand away abruptly, wiping it on his own thigh. "I, ah. Looked some stuff up too? If you want, I can, um, do the stuff myself."

He could do what? Niou blinked, and propped himself up on his elbows. "Er?"

"You know. Ready myself for you."

Niou's brain did a sudden, hasty reassessment. Oh god. Sanada had very different expectations of which way round this was going to work, apparently. His mouth opened and closed for a second, before he decided that he was actually perfectly happy to roll with this turn of events, no need to argue. 

Except this was Sanada. Something about the phrasing he'd used nagged him… shit, knowing Sanada, he'd probably got some kind of guidance from a fucking history book. Or from some textbook for monks. Niou was pretty sure it was going to involve _submission_ in some way, anyway. Niou couldn't imagine anything less sexy than the idea of Sanada being _passive_.

Sanada was very very pink again. "So if you want me to--"

"No," said Niou, quickly. "But, uh, I guess if you can lie down first, so I can, er, reach?"

Sanada nodded mutely, and climbed off Niou's legs, sprawling out face-down on the futon.

"Ah, maybe… spread your legs a little? Yeah." Niou knelt between Sanada's thighs, and bit his lip as he stared at Sanada's ass. It was a _good_ ass; Niou thought he could spend quite a long time staring at it. He'd snuck enough peeks in the past, after all. And… here he was, and Sanada wanted him to _fuck_ him, and maybe everything had gone entirely upside down in the world after all.

He worked the lubricant into Sanada as gently as he could; Sanada was never very vocal when they fooled around anyway, and right now he was burying his face in his pillow deeply enough that it muffled any noises he might have made. Niou had no goddamned idea if it felt painful or uncomfortable or anything. He shrugged internally. Sanada was fully capable of telling him to go to hell if he did something stupid, he figured. As it was, Sanada felt hot and damp and tight around his fingers, and it felt like the muscles were _rippling_ in there, and the whole process felt strangely clinical to Niou. Niou'd had a girlfriend, a year or so ago, who'd jerked him off a few times and who'd let him touch her in return, and that was about all he could compare it to. It hadn't been nearly as constrictive as this, but it had given him a similar _organic_ feeling, the vivid awareness of his fingers being _inside_ someone's body, vital and visceral and pulsing with their heartbeat.

Once Sanada felt reasonably slick -- and Niou could see that his shoulders had relaxed, instead of being bunched up with tension -- Niou wiped his fingers surreptitiously on the sheets and then slid himself along Sanada's back, kissing up Sanada's spine as he went.

Sanada lifted his head from the pillow, slowly. "Mm?"

"You're pretty much ready. I think?"

"Oh." Sanada smiled, crookedly, with a hint of embarrassment. "It… felt good." 

_Huh_. Niou's cock twitched, his ego and his libido both flattered to hell. "I can keep going?"

"S'okay." Sanada shook his head. "You still want me, um. On top."

Niou nodded, as he stretched out next to Sanada. No passivity allowed. "Yeah. You get to set the pace then, in case it's too… y'know."

The condom was simple enough; Niou'd tried one on a few times before and he didn't even fumble with it. Sanada stared at it for a moment as if gathering his courage, then he heaved himself up to sit on Niou's thighs. He shifted forward a bit -- Niou could feel his cock rubbing against Sanada's thigh -- and leant down and kissed Niou, clumsily. Niou wrapped his arms around Sanada's neck, and they kissed for a while, like that, unhurried.

Sanada pulled away eventually, sat up, and fumbled under himself, and then the very tip of Niou's cock was suddenly _squashed_ strangely, as it pressed up against Sanada's ass.

"Fuck," Niou said, trying not to squirm.

Sanada shifted, all those impressive muscles in his thighs clenching and unclenching as he braced himself. It made everything constrict for a moment, and then he was sliding _down_ , Niou's cock pushing into him and it was the strangest sensation, heat and slickness and _pleasure_ all at once. It felt like Sanada was _opening_ around him, slowly admitting Niou's cock and god it was way too good. Niou clutched at Sanada's thighs, not sure if he wanted Sanada to speed up or slow down.

Sanada stopped -- not quite all the way down, and sucked in a huge breath, his expression _focused_. He looked like he was frowning, but then, he often did.

"You okay?" asked Niou, through a mouthful of gritted teeth.

"Yes," Sanada grunted, and everything _constricted_ again for a moment -- Niou winced, that was _too_ tight for pleasure -- and then he very abruptly slid a little further and Niou could _feel_ the difference; it felt like he was as deep inside as he could actually get now. Sanada paled, and looked as though that sudden movement hadn't been in the plan at all.

" _Shit_ ," Niou hissed, sympathy warring with arousal. "Shit, are you okay?"

"Fine," Sanada said, nearly grumpy-sounding with it, and he took another breath and then _wriggled_. "You feel weird."

"You feel _great_ ," said Niou, and he forced himself to let go of Sanada's thighs. "If you need to stop--"

Sanada scowled, and then he rocked his hips forwards gently, sending a ripple of sensation down Niou's cock and straight up his spinal column.

Niou nearly bit his tongue.

Sanada did it again, and then he shifted a bit awkwardly, and leant forward and actually slid partway off Niou before reseating himself. Niou held his breath, counting frantically to try and calm down a bit; shit, shit, no wonder people always joked about not lasting long. Much more of this and he'd be too far gone to care about self-control.

"Kiss me," Sanada said, his face serious, leaning down.

Niou had to prop himself up to reach Sanada's mouth, but it was totally worth it; Sanada looked fucking _beautiful_ like this, like some musclebound warrior had gone seven rounds in sweaty mortal combat and then had decided to descend on Niou's extremely grateful cock. Sanada was the most solid, _present_ person Niou'd ever known, but like this he looked _godly_. Kissing, however, just added to the unreal feeling; his thinking was all fogged up by hormones and instinct and -- shit, he needed to touch Sanada properly, and he couldn't reach him like this.

He struggled up further, and after a moment of confusion where Sanada nearly slid off him accidentally, Niou managed to manoeuvre them so that he was sitting up and Sanada was sort of wedged into his lap, leaning back on Niou's thighs for support, one arm hooked around Niou's shoulder. That brought Sanada within much easier kissing distance, and meant Niou could run his hands over Sanada's chest and shoulders too.

"Fuck," Niou rasped. "Do you -- you're gorgeous, you know that?"

Sanada growled a faintly negative noise in response, and rolled his hips into Niou.

"You are," Niou murmured, lowering his voice and leaning in close, pushing up every time Sanada rocked down onto him. "Nn, fuck, I sometimes get hard just watching you sometimes, knowing you're _mine_. All this muscle, all this strength, and nnn, so poised too."

Shit. Sanada kept shuddering with every word in his ear, it was addictive.

"Your back and your ass and your arms, ugh. Used to peek at you in the showers, even before. You're _fucking_ perfect, I swear, nobody should look this good."

Sanada ground into him, found his mouth again, and sped up the motion of his hips urgently, grinding against Niou as if wishing Niou could be even deeper inside him.

"I'm gonna get you off," Niou said, when Sanada broke off the kiss, sliding his hand down between them. "Wanna make you feel good."

Sanada made another growling sort of noise, and then buried his face in Niou's shoulder. He was leaking pre-cum generously already, Niou discovered; that was _good_ , slippery was good. Niou let the broken little gasps Sanada was making guide him; faster and tighter than he'd use for himself, in shorter harder movements that matched with the way Sanada's hips were moving on him, and he let his hips move with them too, unable to resist it any longer.

And then Sanada tipped his head back, locked his hips in place and gasped, and he came in a series of little floods over Niou's hand. Niou was too far gone to stop himself thrusting now, and combined with the way Sanada clenched around him and the astonishing visual of Sanada flushed pink with desire and satiation, it took a matter of seconds for it to all be too overwhelming for him to control. He came, alarmingly noisy to his own ears, gripping Sanada's thighs hard.

Sanada slumped forward onto him, his breathing harsh in Niou's ear, and suddenly feeling a lot _heavier_ than he had before.

"Hnn," Niou murmured once his own heartrate had slowed a bit, and he pressed his lips to Sanada's collarbone affectionately. "You okay there?"

Sanada laughed, and wow that felt odd, the sound vibrating down through their joined bodies. "Very."

"Yeah?" Niou stroked the back of his hand down Sanada's arm, over the firm muscle of his bicep. "I'm gonna have to ask you to move, though, sorry."

Sanada made a grumbling noise, and they disentangled themselves carefully and cleaned up; Sanada had wipes on his nightstand, thank _god_ , and Niou wrapped the condom in about seven layers of tissue in the hope that nobody would dig through Sanada's wastebasket and find it. And then, to Niou's mild surprise, Sanada stretched out again on the futon and pulled Niou down to lie next to him, face-to-face.

"Thank you," he said, looking all _serious_ again.

Niou blinked, then punched him gently in the arm. "Shut up, don't be _grateful_ , it was awesome for me too."

Sanada put his hand on Niou's hip. "I mean it."

Niou stared at Sanada for a moment. It'd been so easy, in the middle of it all, to say how he felt, whatever came to mind. And now, all he could think to say were stupid cliches, things that would trivialise what they'd just done. To hell with that, he thought, suddenly; this _should_ be a big deal, and Sanada was allowed to be serious about it. Within reason.

"Hey," he said, catching at Sanada's hand. "I'm, uh, honoured, you know."

Sanada's face took on a really _soft_ , pleased sort of expression. "As am I."

"I meant what I said, too. I perve on you so much when you're not looking."

"Hnnf." Sanada's cheeks pinked a little, but he didn't look particularly embarrassed. "Good."

Niou lifted Sanada's hand to his mouth, and kissed it gently.

"You could -- do you want to stay here tonight?" asked Sanada, almost casually, as if he asked Niou to stay over all the time and it wasn't a completely new and startling development. "I get up early, but you don't have to."

"Seriously? Won't your parents mind?"

Sanada chuckled, as he put his hand back on Niou's hip. "No. But I'm not telling them where you're sleeping."

"Well, no, but--" and Niou stopped, and thought about that sentence again. "If you snore, I'll smack you."

"Is that a yes?"

"Only 'cause I'm hoping you might put out again," Niou said, and smiled, just in case Sanada thought he was _serious_.

Sanada flushed faintly, but to Niou's delight he also smiled back slyly. "I could be convinced."

Niou stretched out, grinning. Well then. Here was to an evening of _convincing_ , then. And many more in the future.

**Author's Note:**

> (Niou's wrong, by the way, about the historical stuff and submission and so on. But sometimes he's allowed to be wrong.)


End file.
